Some motorcycles typically include a backrest that provides support to a passenger and/or a driver seated on a motorcycle. The backrests are commonly adjustable and/or removable.
One adjustable backrest uses a gas air spring positioned under the motorcycle seat to maneuver the backrest. A piston in the gas spring is connected to a bracket that extends down from the backrest. In this manner, the gas spring biases the backrest toward a forward position. The gas spring includes a locking mechanism that can lock the piston in a desired position. The backrest is adjusted by disengaging the lock, changing the position of the backrest, and re-engaging the lock. The lock is biased toward an engaged position, and can be deactivated by a control located on the exterior of the motorcycle.
One of the drawbacks associated with using a gas spring to adjust a backrest is the difficulty associated with assembling the gas spring to the motorcycle. Another drawback is the amount of space that is required to position the gas spring under the seat. Gas springs are also typically expensive, adding significantly to the overall cost of producing the motorcycle.